Dancing
by smutgasm
Summary: Ginny drags Hermione out dancing, but things don't turn out as badly as expected. PWP.


**Dancing**

Hermione looked herself over in the mirror with a small smile, she had just caught Ron cheating on her with some blonde bimbo three weeks ago and according to Ginny it was time to "get back up on the horse," so the two witches were going out dancing. Looked over her outfit and smiled, short dark denim mini skirt that barely covered the black lace thong underneath, the dark blue silky slinky shirt that showed off her entire bare back and the defined curve of her d-cup breasts and the sliver of milky skin between her belly button and skirt. She looked over the pale soft skin of her long neck, and up to her cherry red lips, and black smoky eyes, she ran her fingers through her long waves of dark brown curls that curled softly to the curve of her lower back.

"Ron can fuck himself," she said slipping her feet into five inch black peep toe pumps before hurrying to the fireplace and stating the name of the dance club. When she arrived she spotted Ginny immediately, sitting at the bar her miles of leg showing from under the short black hot pants.

"Ginny you look hot!" Hermione yelled with a smile as she made her way over to her friend. Ginny smiled and pushed a drink over to Hermione who sat down next to her at the bar. After both girls downed their drinks Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her onto the dance floor. Ginny and Hermione began to dance with each other giggling as they saw all the men's eyes follow their every move. Hermione placed her hands on Ginny's hips and their bodies swayed together softly. Hermione threw her head back, letting her long hair drip down her back as Ginny began to swing her hips back and forth deliciously. Hermione put her hands in the air and moved her hips and waist slowly back and forth soon she felt someone come up behind her gripping her hips and pushing their hard body into her back. Ginny smiled at her as someone else came up behind her. The boys moved the girls closer, and Hermione and Ginny's bodies were completely touching as the boys danced behind them. Ginny moved her head forward and her and Hermione began to kiss slowly, their tongues intertwining slowly and Hermione could feel the man behind her hardening against her ass. His hands wandered underneath her shirt, feeling the soft skin of her sides, his thumbs tracing the soft skin underneath her breasts causing her nipples to harden and goose bumps to rise across her arms and shoulders. She turned her head to look up at the man behind her, her eyes opened in shock at the face of a smirking Draco Malfoy behind her. She took one glance at his scorching grey eyes and handsome face and decided this was the perfect person to get back at Ron with. Rolling her hips she ground her ass into his crotch, he leaned down and began to suck gently on her neck. Hermione looked at Ginny who was making out with the man behind her, who closely resembled Dean Thomas. Hermione turned around in Draco's arms and placed her hands on his shoulders their bodies pressed tightly together. He ground himself into her and she could feel how big he was beneath his slacks. Draco gripped her smooth thigh and hitched it up on his hip so he could see the tiny triangle of lace covering her smooth pussy; he gripped her thigh in his strong hand as he ground his bulge into her making her moan softly before he leaned down and captured her mouth in a heated kiss. Their tongues intertwined and Hermione gripped his soft hair in her fingers as she pressed herself even closer to him.

"Let's get out of here," he said grabbing her hand and dragging her out the door of the club and around to the dark alley between the next building over. He slammed her up against the wall roughly swooping down to capture her in another toe curling kiss. When she hitched her leg up on his hip he moved his hand to rub her clit over her panties, feeling the wet spot that formed at her arousal.

"Mmm you're so wet for me," he groaned against her mouth as he softly bit down on her lower lip and pulled it before letting it go and she moaned into his mouth. Meanwhile as they continued to kiss he deftly moved her panties aside and slipped two fingers into her wet pussy. She tilted her hips forward desperately as he began to pump them in and out of her, his thumb rubbing mind numbing circles on her clit. She threw her head back, letting it rest against the brick wall as he sucked and licked a path down her jaw bone, to her neck, before sucking on the heaving cleavage that was bursting out of her top.

"Cum for me, my little dirty girl," he said lowly before pressing down on her clit and curling his fingers to rub her g-spot. Hermione bit her lip almost drawing blood as her body clenched in release, her pussy gushing all over his fingers and hand. He pulled his fingers out before tracing her lips with her own juices, she licked her lips before he pushed his slim fingers into her mouth. She sucked on his fingers and licked between them until all her juices were gone, with dark eyes Draco growled and Hermione felt them spinning away. They landed in the foyer of a modernly decorated flat and Hermione only had seconds to look around before she felt his lips on hers and they were stumbling through the apartment. She felt herself being pushed down on the bed and Draco crawled on top of her, her knees raised up so he could settle his hips in between hers, grinding down on her as he lifted her top off. His hands ran down her neck and sides feeling all of her soft skin before moving to cup her big breasts.

"You are so sexy," he moaned as she pulled his shirt off, ran her hands down his back and shoulders as he swooped down to take one of her hard pink nipples into his warm mouth. Their hips continually moved against one another in a teasing dry hump that had both of the panting. Draco pinched and pulled at one nipple while sucking and nibbling on the other before switching. Hermione writhed beneath his expert ministrations. Soon he moved to kiss her again and she grinned against his mouth before pushing him over so that he was lying flat on the bed. She crawled down his body, pulling his jeans off before kneeling beneath his legs. He was huge, almost 8 or 9 inches long and she could barely wrap her whole hand around it. She licked her lips before gripping the base in her hand and taking the head in her warm mouth. He watched with stormy eyes as her red lips went lower and lower onto his thick cock.

"That's right baby, suck that big cock," he growled threading his hands into her hair and pushing her further down onto him. Until she was choking and gagging on his fat dick. Hermione gripped his thighs as he began to fuck her mouth; he lifted his hips and pushed her head down onto him her pussy was drenched as he abused her mouth.

"mmm fuck your mouth feels good," he groaned as she moved one hand to cup his balls as he buried himself down her throat. When he pulled her head up a trail of spit led from her lips to the head of his cock and he growled at the sexy sight. He pulled her up into a searing kiss, he pushed her skirt down her legs before ripping her panties off. She giggled as he flipped her over on the bed, throwing both legs over his shoulders he noticed that she was still wearing the sexy heels but he only grinned as he left them on, lining his cock up with her entrance.

"Please fuck me Draco," she moaned her hands gripping her own tits, pulling and pinching her nipples as he slowly sunk himself into her velvet warmth. He slowly pulled out before pushing back in; starting out slow and deep so could feel every inch of his huge member.

"Harder! Faster," she demanded looking up at him desperately. With a smirk he gripped her thighs and began pound himself into her. She slammed his cock into her as fast and hard as he can, he watched as she moaned loudly writhing beneath him as he fucked her roughly.

"You love that cock don't you my little slut," he groaned slamming into her deeply as her eyes rolled back in her head.

"Fuck yes! I love your cock, don't stop!" she screamed biting her lip at her pleasure that ran from her fingers to her toes.

"Cum for me baby," he ordered moving one hand to pinch her clit, causing her orgasm to wash over her suddenly making her cry out. In one smooth move he had flipped her onto her knees. He pushed her shoulders down so that her face was on the bed, her hands gripping the sheets tightly in her hands as he pushed back into her pussy, this way he felt even deeper inside her than before. He began to pound her pussy, his balls slapping against her clit on every thrust. He gripped her hips, pulling back over him again and against her ass jiggling as his hips hit it. He loved her round little ass so he gripped the flesh roughly, kneading it in his hands before smacking one cheek. He felt her gush around his cock.

"You like being spanked like the naughty girl you are?" he asked spanking her again.

"Fuck yeah," she moaned biting on the sheets as he began to smack her ass over and over until it was red and tender while he was still slamming into her pussy. When he moved his hand around her front and began to smack her clit in short little spanks he came with a scream, her toes clenching with release. He gave a few more slow strokes into her before pulling out and falling back down onto the bed. Hermione grinned over at him before moving to straddle him; she placed her hands on his chest before sinking down on his still hard cock. She began to bounce on top of him, rotating her hips in a circle on every down stroke as she rode him like an expert.

"That's right, fuck me baby," he groaned placing his hands on her hips and guiding her over him as he thrusted up into her from below. He watched her tits bouncing in front of his face as she grinded and fucked herself on his cock. Soon she was riding him as hard and fast as she could, her ass bouncing her tits swaying and the only sound in the room where her high pitched moans, his groans, and their flesh slapping together. Draco caught one of her nipples into his mouth and bit down just as she fell onto his cock, her g-spot being hit and her clit grinding on his pelvic bone. A few more thrusts like this and she was in the midst of her most powerful orgasm yet, her eyes rolled back in her head as she screamed his name her pussy clenching down on his cock repeatedly. Soon he was spilling himself into her with a loud groan, capturing her mouth in a deep kiss as he emptied his seed into her fluttering pussy. They collapsed together on the bed breathing heavily.

"Granger, would you go out with me?" he asked with a grin. She kissed him softly before replying.

"Sure Malfoy."


End file.
